


We're a Team

by Kira_Serket



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, I promise, it's not that bad though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 10:45:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6192001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kira_Serket/pseuds/Kira_Serket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo's feelings after Nekoma loses the match to Fukurodani.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're a Team

Nekoma v.s Fukurodani

28:30

The whistle blows

The match is over and the crowd cheers, players scream in victory. But not Kuroo.

It’s not his team the crowd is cheering for and it's not his teammates that are crying out in victory

Unimaginable grief washes over him. We Lost, repeats over and over in his mind; crushing him.

He’s not mad though, at bokuto and akaashi. It was a fair game and everyone did their best to win. It’s just that kuroo’s best wasn’t enough.

He should have played better. He should have reacted faster. He should have done more. And now it’s over. All that hard work they put to make it this far and they were stopped by Fukurodani.

Kuroo stands on their side of the court, not moving, too overwhelmed to do much but breath, after a while the referee signals for both teams to get off the court for the next match. Slowly kuroo follows his silent teammates into the hallway.

They stay here for a while, not moving or talking when Lev breaks the silence.

“I’m sorry everyone! it’s because of me that we lost, i wasn’t good enough to keep up with everyone; i dragged the team down” he said, bowing down in apology, tears gathering in the corners of his eyes.

Yaku immediately stepped forward to comfort the giant, but before he could say anything kuroo spoke first.

“It’s not your fault Lev, i’m the captain so the fault lies on me.i should have done more” he says. the team grows quiet, not expecting their captain to be so depressed.

“it’s no one’s fault” a quiet voice says from the back of the team. Everyone turns to their setter, kenma, not used to their usually reserved player to start talking.

“we played the best we could and gave it all we had, saying that you were the reason we lost belittles the hard work everyone else put into the match.” Kenma continued, looking at kuroo and lev.

“We lost and there’s nothing we could do about that but are you gonna let your emotions be the reason we lose the second chance to go to nationals and have the battle at the trash dump?” this time he addresses the rest of the team. 

At that, yamamoto finally speaks up. “Hell no! We’re gonna win the next match!” he yells, pumping his fist up making the other team members get riled up. The coaches give kenma looks of gratitude for being able to pull the team back together then lead them back into the gym for their second match.

Kuroo trails behind until he’s next to kenma and squeezes his hand.

“Thanks for saying that Kitten.” he tells kenma.

Kenma just shrugs and squeezes kuroo’s hand back.

“We’re a team, we all share the burden and the joy.” he says as if that explained everything

Kuroo smiles and gives his boyfriend a quick kiss, making kenma blush, and they make their way back into the gym, ready for the last match.

**Author's Note:**

> This came to me after i read the latest chapter. My poor children, I apologize for writing this and giving them angst


End file.
